


Take Care of You

by cutiebomin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), brand new music
Genre: Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiebomin/pseuds/cutiebomin
Summary: Daehwi can be himself around Woojin.





	Take Care of You

The bedroom was ghost quiet, except for the clicking of buttons in the dark. The noise came from a PSP, which belonged to Daehwi. Woojin was borrowing it after eating dinner and showering, the boy decided to spend his free time unwinding by himself. 

It was only once in a blue moon that the trainees had free time. From filming on Produxe 101 to practicing at their company building, their schedule always remained full. On days like this, it was almost like torture to do any work rather than relax. 

It was only 8 PM, the sun had finally almost disappeared across the horizon and the air started to become frigid. Donghyun was cleaning the mess in the kitchen, Youngmin was rewatching some drama for the hundredth time, and Daehwi was the last to finish showering. 

Time passed quickly as Woojin was immersed in his PSP, playing some old Dragon Ball Z game. Because he was always defeated in an instant online, he decided to play through the story. 

Suddenly the source of light that filled the room went from the bright screen to a crack in the door. The intruder was Daehwi, who was his roommate. Without making eye contact and plopping down into Woojin's bed, Daehwi made a B-line directly to his own bed and enclosed himself in his pink duvet.

The unusual behavior set something off in Woojin's head, he knew something wasn't right with the younger boy. He put the game down and made his way to Daehwi's bed where he sat on the edge, slowly peeling the covers back and reveling Daehwi's small delicate face. 

Instinctively, his hand began to stroke Daehwi's forehead, causing him to turn away in embarrassment. 

"You're so cute." Woojin's lips curled into a smile as he continued to pat Daehwi's head, he was like a puppy that needed to be taken care of. 

"Tell me what's wrong." 

Woojin's words were assertive but calming at the same time, he wanted Daehwi to feel comfortable talking to him. 

Daehwi sat up and looked Woojin in his eyes. It was obvious he had been crying in the shower. His big bright eyes were replaced with dark, puffy, soulless orbs. 

He hesitated. He opened his mouth and began to speak but regressed, as if he was afraid to speak. Woojin used this opportunity to pull him into a warm embrace. They were both about the same size, but Daehwi was so small in Woojin's arms. 

Daehwi's arms lightly brushed across Woojin's body and he held onto him as if his life depended on it. He had finally mustered enough courage to begin to speak. 

"Hyung, how do you feel about..." he paused, leaving Woojin suspense. He broke the embrace to look Daehwi in his eyes. He nodded, gesturing Daehwi to continue. 

The first tear rolled down his cheek.

"How do you feel about, gay people..?"

Woojin already had an idea where this was going to go. 

"They're people just like us, right? As long as they love each other, then it shouldn't be a problem."

Daehwi nodded and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. 

The first question was easy to ask. The second was stuck in his throat, and it felt as if he was choking. He just couldn't bring himself to ask. 

"H...how would you feel if I told you I was gay?"

That question shattered Woojin's heart. 

It hurt him to see how difficult it was for Daehwi to ask such a simple question. 

Woojin smiled at him, a genuine smile where his eyes shut and his teeth where showing. His free hand ran through Daehwi's newly-bleached blond hair.

"I'd feel the same way about you as if you were straight or bisexual. The only difference is that you and me would be talking about the boys we think are attractive."

The tears stopped flowing and Daehwi was suddenly mute. He expected him to become uncomfortable and he'd let go immediately, Woojin was really a caring hyung who never wanted to see him sad. 

"What kind of hyung would I be if I didn't love you no matter what?"

It was kind of embarsssing for Daehwi. All of this just for Woojin to make him feel like it wasn't a big deal in the first place. 

"But...in all of the comments, it's just men calling me gay...it's hurtful."

 

"So don't read them. You are who you are, and you know I love you, right?"

Daehwi nodded. 

"But-"

Woojin interrupted. 

"But nothing. All that matters is that I love you. Okay? I'm all that you need. I don't want you upset about what someone says behind a screen."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be! Just don't think about it too much."

Woojin turned off the bed side lamp and climbed into Daehwi's bed. It was small, but they could squeeze together to sleep.

He pulled the covers over the two of them and put both arms around Daehwi's waist, causing the smaller boy's face to brush bright pink. 

"So, are there any boys that caught your eye?"

"Well, there's one hyung named Bae Jinyoung..."

Daehwi began to describe his crush in detail. Woojin listened attentively. 

Their conversation continued until 2 in the morning, when Woojin finally drifted off to sleep. 

Daehwi stared at his hyung's sleeping face for s few seconds, before gently smooching his forehead and a soft "thank you" escaped his lips.


End file.
